


Father Son Bonding Time

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Father/Son Incest, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Floris | Fundy, he just kinda has a vagina, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeah this is pretty problematic, don't hate me if you found this you were probably looking for it
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Father Son Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> i will take requests but i might not get to everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fundy questions wilbur about some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP|WILBUR X FUNDY  
> TYPE|SMUT  
> WORDS|AROUND 2,340  
> EXTRA|Fundy is trans(not really he just has a vagina?) and is a foxboy

fundy was confused, not only with his body but his sexuality. he knew he was a guy, but didn't have both parts to prove it, and he knew he liked girls, but not in the way he liked guys. there was something different about men, well, his father. whenever wilbur asked him about his love life fundy would brush it off and say he wasn't looking for a girl at the moment, but he knew that excuse wouldn't last long and was planning to question wilbur about everything soon.

"dad?" fundy tugged on his fathers sleeve as he walked by.

"hmm?" wilbur looked down at the small foxboy, giving him his full attention. "yes fundy?"

"uhm, i was wondering if we could talk?" fundy asked as he played with his tail.

"of course, let's talk somewhere private." wilbur said with a smile as he leads the redhead to his bedroom. once they were there the taller shut the door and locked it for good measure. "so, fundy, what is it that you need to tell me?" wilbur asked as he sat next to his son on the large queen bed.

"so you know how i'm, well, uh, i don't have a thingy?" fundy said sheepishly, returning his attention to his tail.

"what do you mean?" wilbur asked patiently, he rarely ever gets annoyed with fundy and he won't lash out at the younger.

"um, so i'm a guy," wilbur nodded as he let fundy think of what he wanted to say. "but i don't have a," he motioned to his crotch.

"oh, yes, yes i do know." wilbur said as he understood. "is there something about that you don't understand?"

"well, yeah." fundy said quietly, he's only talked about this once when tommy said dick and he asked wilbur what it meant, but the usually loud troublemaker tends to get quite when talking about this.

"don't worry fundy, I'll answer the best i can." wilbur encourages him."

"most guys have a, a dick right?" fundy asked, wilbur only nodded. "so why don't i?"

"you were born with a vagina, that's what it's called. usually women have them." wilbur told fundy.

"so does that mean i'm a girl?" fundy cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"well no, you were born with a vagina but not boobs. sometimes people are born with one attribute but not the other." wilbur continued to explain.

"oh, so i'm just a guy with a... a vagina?" fundy said as he started to understand.

"yes, is there anything else?" wibur smiled and rubbed the foxes back in a soothing way.

"if i have a vagina does that mean i can get pregnant?" his voice cracked a little as if he was worried.

"no, why?" wilbur asked. as far as he knew fundy was straight, so he wouldn't need to worry about it.

"oh, uh, no reason. it was just a question." he quickly brushed wilburs concern away.

"fundy, are you sexually active?" wilbur questioned, even if his son was who would he see? eret? dream? there aren't really any women that the fox knew, and even wilbur knew he wasn't interested in niki.

"what? no, no, i'm not i promise!" he nearly shouted.

"would you even tell me if you were?" wilbur chuckled, fundy was old enough to start having these desires so he wouldn't be surprised if the boy was seeing someone, even if just for sex.

"yes i would, i really would i promise!" fundy turned to fully face his father, his ears pressed down to his head, something he did when he was telling the truth in weird situations like this.

"it's okay if you are, and you don't have to tell me fundy. i'm just being protective." wilbur pet the foxes ears.

"but daddy i haven't." fundy whimpered as a tear escaped his eyes. wilbur was quick to brush it away and comfort him.

"it's okay fundy, i believe you." wilbur hushed the whimpering fox, calming him down.

"would you be mad if-if i said i think i'm gay?" fundy rushed out through tears.

"no, of course not i'll love you no matter what." wilbur said as he stroked the boy's cheek. fundy started to calm down, he steadied his breathing and made grabby hands to his father. wilbur smiled and hugged his son, who in return climbed onto his lap. fundy moved a little to get comfortable, accidentally causing friction between the two, he let out a soft moan before looking up to wilbur.

"why did it feel like that?" he asked as he looked down, confused by the rush of euphoria.

"that would be the friction you created when you moved, it made you feel good." wilbur explained, apparently not too well because fundy did it again, wilburs hardening dick was starting to press against his jeans as his son continued his movements. "fundy, fundy don't do that." he said as he grabbed fundy's waist to keep him from moving.

"but why? it feels good!" fundy questioned, attempting to move again. wilbur sighed as he shifted fundy onto his thigh.

"because it's not just making you feel good, it's sexual." wilbur tried to explain.

"how do you know that?" fundy asked slightly moving again.

"well, it's making you wet isn't it?" this is something wilbur had explained the first time they talked about it, if something made fundy feel wet _down there_ then it was sexual.

"no." fundy shook his head before moving again.

"you sure fundy." wilbur protested, once again bringing his hand up to steady fundy.

"yes dad, i'm not wet." fundy muttered as he tried to move again. wilbur, thinking on impulse, put his hand down fundy's pants and felt his underwear.

"ngh~" fundy moaned as he felt the fingers rub his clit through the fabric. wilbur quickly took his hand out of his sons pants.

"see, i told you." wilbur coughed, fundy was wet, very wet.

"i'm sorry, but it feels good!" fundy whined, wishing for his father's fingers back.

"fundy, i know it feels good, but you're my son." wilbur wanted nothing more than to continue, but it was wrong.

"but dad, please, please." fundy begged. "i won't tell anyone, nobody has to know."

"fundy, is this really what you want?" wilbur wanted it, but did his son really want it?

"yes, yes, please!" fundy nodded his head, wilbur hesitantly but his hand back, but not in his pants. "dad, please." fundy looked his father in the eyes until wilbur broke. he put his hand in his son's pants, and panties, to tease the sensitive skin. fundy was a moaning mess in seconds.

"what do you want baby?" wilbur asked, his voice deeper with lust.

"you!" fundy moaned, wilbur decided that he was wet enough and didn't need lube, yet, so he pushed a finger in, stopping halfway to let fundy catch his breath and adjust. "it hurts." he whined, wilbur took this as an indicator to take his finger out but as soon as he started to move it fundy pushed himself down, taking the finger down to the knuckle.

"fundy, we should take this slow, it's your first time." wilbur whispered into the younger ear, it only makes fundy moan and want more. the thought of taking to slow made fundy's skin crawl, he wanted his dad in him, now.

"no!" fundy looked at his father, eyes begging him to continue. "i don't wanna go slow, i want you in me, please!" his father's eyes widened and his breath hitched. he didn't actually think fundy wanted to go that far, but the thought made his dick jump.

"fundy, it'll hurt. i'm going slow." wilbur said, when fundy opened his mouth to protest wilbur looked and the fox boy. "we're going slow." it wasn't a request, it was a command.

"but wilbur please, i can take it, i can take you." fundy continued to beg as wilbur started to thrust his finger.

"no fundy, i said we're going slow." wilbur reminded the ginger. "or, do you want to stop?" fundy's eyes widened, he wouldn't-

"no, no, we can go slow." fundy agreed, willing to take the teasing fo a little bit.

"good boy." wilbur whispered into fundy's ear, which perked up at the interest of the words he said. "do you like when i call you a good boy?" wilbur teased as he rubbed fundys walls.

"y-yes." fundy stuttered out.

"tell me what you like." wilbur teased, prodding his entrance with another finger.

"i like when you call me a good boy." fundy whined as wilbur's seconded finger joined his first, going at a slow pace.

"you're such a good boy for using your words fundy." wilbur smirked, delighted by fundy's moans and whines. "tell me fundy, who long have you been wanting this?"

"hmm, wilbur~" fundy purred, the feeling of wilburs fingers slowly thrusting into him mixed with his low voice was almost too much, but he couldn't cum like this, he wouldn't cum until wilbur was in him.

"i asked you a question slut." wilbur snapped making fundy whine. "you want to be a good boy yeah? well answer my question, how long have you been wanting this?"

"a- ah!" fundy let out a loud moan as wilbur thrust his fingers deeper. "a while~" fundy got out through breathy moans.

"how long is a while?" wilbur liked this, he liked fundy answering him, wanting to be a good boy for him, only for him.

"a-about two months now, since i saw you shirtless." fundy was desperately trying to stay composed, to be a good boy.

"aw, you like my chest?" wilbur was distracting fundy from the pain of a third finger at this point. he fox only nodded at wilburs question, trying not to be too loud in case someone heard. "have you let anyone touch you like _this_?" wilbur asked precisely as he thrust three fingers roughly into his g-spot.

"AH!" fundy could see stars, he had to bring both hands up to wilburs shoulders to steady himself.

"tell me fundy." wilbur said as he once again roughly hit fundy's g-spot

"no! no i haven't!" fundy was almost crying, the pleasure being like nothing he has ever felt before.

"are you telling the truth? are you being a good boy for me?" wilbur asked as he slowed the thrusts.

"yes, yes i promise." fundy moaned. "can you, can you _please_ fill me?" fundy pleaded. wilbur smiled and turned them around so fundy was laying on the bed, he adjusted it so that fundy was in a comfortable place before he started undressing the smaller. once he was done with that he took his own shirt off, fundy marvelled for a moment before seeing wilbur take his pants and boxers off-

"wow" fundy squeaked, it would fit, with a whole lotta lube.

"don't worry i'll go slow." wilbur smiled and kissed fundy's cheek. he leaned over to grab lube and a condom, when he was about to open the condom fundy's smaller hand came up to take it. "fundy, it'll hurt-"

"i want to feel you." fundy said with pleading eyes. wilbur wouldn't admit it but hearing fundy, his own son, say that made him harder, if that was possible.

"good boy," wilbur said petting fundy's ear with one hand and applying lube with the other, once he was sure it wouldn't hurt too much he brought the tip to fundy's entrance. once his tip was in he could feel fundy's thighs tense and press together. "if you want to be a good boy you'll keep your legs apart, got it?" fundy only nodded before spreading his legs, feeling wilbur sink in deeper.

"ngh wilbur~" fundy moaned, which only made wilbur go deeper, relishing in fundy's moans. "wilbur, wilbur, wilbur it hurts." fundy said as tears streamed down his face.

"you said you wanted me raw fundy, you have to take the pain before the pleasure comes." wilbur said as he kissed the boy's shoulder. "can you do that for me?"

"i wanna be your good boy." fundy whined, wilbur sunk the rest of the way in, bottoming out. when he looked at fundy's stomach he could see the imprint of his own dick.

"fuck." wilbur whispered. "you're such a good boy, taking me so nicely, look that's my cock." wilbur said as he brought fundy's hand to feel his stomach, fundy whined at the feeling.

"move, please." fundy moaned. wilbur slowly pulled halfway out as he set a slow pace, letting fundy adjust before picking up some speed. fundy was a whining mess by the time wilbur was thrusting at a quick pace.

"good boy, you take me so well." he praised, fundy was getting close and wilbur knew that. "are you going to be a good boy and cum for me?"

"mmh~" fundy moaned as he neared his release. a couple thrusts and fundy was cumming around wilburs dick, which sent wilbur over the edge. after a moment wilbur pulled out and watched his cum leak out of fundy, who was still catching his breath.

"you were such a good boy fundy, i'm proud." wilbur said as he kissed fundy's forehead.

"thank you." fundy whispered, his tail wagging as wilbur moved a finger to press some of his cum back into the fox.

"you look so pretty with my cum leaking out of you, next time i'll have you swallow it instead." wilbur said as he laid down next to fundy, cuddling him.

"next time?" fundy asked, he liked the idea of doing this again.

"as long as you want to, i'd like to do this again." wilbur said as he brushed some of fundy's hair out of his face.

"of course i want to do this again!" fundy's tail wagged with excitement, wilbur chuckled as he stroked fundy's ear. soon after they both fell asleep, completely forgetting about anything they had to do.


End file.
